


Rule book to loving Joshua Hong by Yoon Jeonghan

by Janellez



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love them, then angst, then angst again, then fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janellez/pseuds/Janellez
Summary: First, Jeonghan realizes he loves Joshua when his heart flutters when he sees him smile, when he starts to think he holds the galaxy in his eyes, when all he wants to do all his life is make him happy every day, every minute, every precious second





	Rule book to loving Joshua Hong by Yoon Jeonghan

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I cried while writing this

Rule book to loving Joshua Hong

by Yoon Jeonghan

 

 

First, you realize you love him when your heart flutters when you see him smile, when you start to think he holds the galaxy in his eyes, when all you want to do all your life is to make him happy every day, every minute, every precious second

 

1\. Love him on your first official awkward date. When he rambles on about the different chocolates that he loves because he was craving for something sweet while holding your hand shyly. The next day, buy him all the chocolates he listed just so you could see him blush and smile at you.

 

2\. Love him when he scolds you for falling asleep even though he wasn't even looking because when you do fall asleep, he's gonna wrap you in a blanket and kiss your temple hoping you dream of beautiful things. And so you dream of him.

 

3\. Love him when he speaks in a language you don't understand. When he gets so into it that all you can do is stare and admire him for the passion in his eyes. You only know three words in the english language and he repeats it to you over and over again. I love you. I love you. I love you.

 

4\. Love him when he asks for piggyback rides. His giggles as you teasingly complain about how your arms are gonna fall off makes you feel stronger and when he tucks his head against your neck as he falls asleep you feel warm cause that just means he trusts in you to keep him safe.

Your arms don't fall off but instead you fall deeper in love with him.

 

5\. Love him when he introduces you to his friends. The small guy, Woozi kinda scar-- intimidates you with his pointed glares when Joshua isn't looking. The deceitfully bright and friendly Dokyeom crushes your hand as he smiles at you. The even more deceitfully looking Seungkwan sits in between you both so you can't hold his hand. But it's okay because that means he wants you to be part of his life.

His friends accepts you at one point because they see that you do love him. Truly, deeply, irrevocably and so they tease you that you're whipped. 100% whipped.

 

6\. Love him when he introduces you to his family. His mom looks so beautiful you know just where he gets his looks from. Her hugs are just as fierce and strong and you gulp in slight fear when she whispers: "Hurt him and I hurt you" and you know just where he gets his strength from.

You love him so you whisper: "You'll be the first one I call when I do but I will never. I promise."

You find out where Joshua gets his warmth from when at some point she welcomes you warmly in their home every Christmas, every birthday, every new year and then you realize that he wants you in his life forever.

 

7\. Love him when he sings the same song over and over again. Memorize the song by heart and surprise him the next time he strums on his guitar by singing along.

_"...Find a way to bring myself back home to you"_

No truer words was spoken because he is your home.

 

8\. Love him when he leaves to go home for the holidays. Three weeks without him is gonna be tough but he takes your heart with him as he boards the plane and he leaves his heart with you.

 

9\. Love him when he sends you pictures of nonsensical things and his random selfies. Save each one and make sure to set up an alarm so you can call him when he's awake cause he misses you and you miss him just as much.

 

10\. Love him even though you're jealous. It's gonna be hard. Both of you are gonna shout and say some things you don't truly mean. But remember that when he slams the door close, he's gonna be crying on the other side.

But still, you love him so be alone, give each other space to think. Later, hold him in your embrace as you lay in bed. Cry and talk and kiss him and tell him you love him. He's gonna do the same thing because he loves you too.

Try to always remember that he loves you too. So so so much.

 

11\. Love him on the nights you lay on the roof and talk about the future. You both find it cheesy when you say "If you quit, I quit too" and he echoes the words back to you before his nose scrunches cutely and for a moment you just stare because despite the array of stars above you, his eyes are so much brighter.

You realize that whatever the future may hold, it's going to be okay as long as you have him.

 

12\. Love him when he gets sick. Buy him medicine and coax him to drink it despite the foul taste. Call your sister to ask for a chicken soup recipe. Feed him and be patient with him because he's not feeling well and you feel helpless because if you could you would gladly take his pain away and claim it instead. Cuddle him to sleep despite his earlier protests, he sleeps better when he's in your arms.

 

13\. Love him when it gets bad and love him even harder when it gets worst. Hold his frail hand as he lay on the hospital bed, kiss his pale cheek and whisper against his skin about how beautiful he is and how much you love him. Be strong for him because he's staying strong for you too.

 

14\. Love him despite the dullness in his eyes. Bring him flowers so the smell of the antiseptic is masked. Download all his favorite anime and watch it with him and when he continues to cry after watching an episode of full metal alchemist, hold him tight because he needs to know that you'll be beside him every step of the way. His tears represent the fears he holds in his heart. Be his anchor because he needs someone to hold on to.

 

15\. Love him when he pushes you away. He only does so because he wants you to be happy and he thinks you won't be happy with him. But you are so you stay. Even though it hurts you stay, even though the future is unclear you stay, even though you break and cry and there is pain in your heart you stay because you love him and he loves you and you'll gladly take every hour, every minute, every single second to be with him because he is your happiness.

 

16\. Love him everyday.

Love him as you walk down the street and see sunflowers that reminds you of his smile.

Love him as you pass by a pet shop and remember how much he's always wanted to raise a dog with you.

Love him as you enter a bakery that smells of vanilla and cinnamon just like him.

 

17\. Love him as you enter the apartment with sunflowers hidden behind your back, adoption papers inside your bag and a box of cupcakes in your arms because you know that he's gonna be there to greet you with a smile on his face.

Love him because he is sweet, beautiful, warm, cute and so so so very strong.

Love him because he loves you.

And as you lay in bed admiring his beautiful and healthier face, holding his warm and welcomed weight against your chest, you glance at the sock drawer because in it is a small velvet box and then you say to yourself that tomorrow you're gonna love him forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you beautiful humans have love in your life in any form it may be <3  
> and even if you are an alien you deserve love too (as long as you are a nice alien)


End file.
